1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for processing information required while executing transactions at a financial institution such as a bank using a telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
At financial institutions such as banks, transactions by telephone are received from customers and the transactions are executed based on information obtained from the customer. For example, designating the account of the customer making the telephone call to be a transfer source account and designating another account as a destination account, a transaction for transferring funds of the transfer source account to the transfer destination account by transferring deposited funds or making an account-to-account transfer, is executed. When this kind of related funds transfer transactions take place by telephone, the customer gives all the information required for the transaction to the operator by speaking, with the operator then inputting this information to a terminal device and executing the transaction. Alternatively, the customer can operate push buttons of the telephone to cause a PB (Push Button) signal for part of the information required for the transaction to be generated, with this information being recognized at a PB signal recognition unit on the side of the financial institution, the information being then arranged and the transaction then being executed. However, with the above related method, all of the information required in the transaction has to be successively told to the operator for every transaction, or alternatively, it is necessary to operate the push buttons of the telephone to input signals. The number of customer and operator information input operations is therefore large and the transaction processing is time consuming.
The object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system for transactions by telephone capable of reducing the customer transaction contents transmission load and the number of operator information input operations, and shortening transaction processing time.
An information processing system for transactions by telephone of the present invention comprises a receiving terminal, operated by an operator, for inputting information from a customer taken over a telephone, storage means for storing information necessary in repeated transactions, and a voice recognition device having a voice recognition unit for recognizing a specific vocabulary spoken by a customer, or a voice response device having a PB signal recognition unit for confirming a PB signal generated by customer operations of push buttons of a telephone, wherein, for repeated transactions, a transaction name or transaction code arbitrarily designated by a customer at the time of a transaction beforehand or for the first time, and information relating to this transaction name or transaction code, are stored by a storage means in such a manner as to correspond with each other. In transactions thereafter, a transaction name designated by the customer over the telephone or a transaction code inputted using the push buttons is recognized by a voice recognition unit of the voice response device or by the PB signal recognition unit. Information relating to this transaction name or transaction code is then retrieved from the storage means, transferred to the receiving terminal, and put in order as information necessary for the transaction.